I Hope This Isn't a Dream
by The Gray Rook
Summary: Fourteen years ago, twenty families disappeared. Now, they have been found and their kids have rejoined the world. Meredith Crane is one of these kids. She's hopelessly obsessed with Harry Potter, what happens when she goes to Hogwarts?
1. The Letter

**I do not own anything your recognize. I do, however, own the plot of this story and if you steal it - you will pay. Under a different penname, I have written two other stories similiar too it, however those have failed horribly. Now, I am attempting it again - let's hope this one goes well, shall we?**

* * *

**The Letter**

It was a boring day in the beginning of boring summer in boring Tennessee. Or, it was to a girl who lay on her bed, grounded from the computer, staring up at her ceiling.

The bedroom was a mass of colors, nothing matching and yet, everything seemed like it fit. Posters of all kinds decorated the walls and ceiling, bands, movies - even books! A banner that she had bought hung above her bed, the yellow and black colors of Hufflepuff House showing most predominately in her room.

Ever since Meredith Crane was 4, in 1997 she has adored the book series Harry Potter. She vaguely remembers laying down for a nap in her mom's room as said mother read to her out of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. Meredith still has the copy of the book that she so loved as a child, it was rather tattered at the edges though.

A sigh escaped her lips as she heard her dogs start barking. With a groan, she rolled out of bed and slid on a pair of flats before going and getting the mail.

Stepping into the sun made her hiss and sneeze, but Meredith still trudged to the mailbox anyway. Once three cars passed (one honking at her) she thought it safe to receive the mail. A quick flick of her wrist, the lid was open and she reached in and scooped out a bundle of magazines and letters.

Shutting the lid, Meredith jogged back to the house, eager to get out of the blazing sun. Of course, it wasn't near as bad as it was in Florida, where her cousin Amelie lived, but it was still bad.

Once she was inside the door and within the reach of the air conditioner, Meredith kicked off her shoes and laid the mail down on the ottoman. She bent down to pet her stepbrother's weiner dog that she was 'babysitting' and a peculiar letter caught her eye.

Meredith's eyebrows rose as her hand darted out and snatched it up. It was rather heavy, seeming to be made out of some type of parchment. There was emerald ink on the front, reading:

_Miss M. Crane_

_Second Largest Bedroom_

_McMinnville_

_Tennessee_

Thinking it was some kind of a joke, Meredith turned it around but gasped upon seeing the seal that held the flap together. It was a purple wax seal showing a coat of arms with a lion, snake, badger, and eagle on it all surrounding an _H_.

"It can't be true," she whispered. The dogs, her own two, Ozzy and Tippy, and Mr. Weenie (her brother's) stared at her in wonder and even her inside cat, Oreo, came up to investigate. Or maybe it was because she wanted the rubber band.

Meredith quickly scraped the seal off, making sure it was still intact before pulling out the letter. If it did turn out to be a hoax, it was a pretty darn good one and she wanted to keep the letter.

Inside was more parchment and she unfolded it only to drop the envelope and clasp a hand over her mouth.

_Hogwarts School_

_of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Registered Animagus)_

_Dear Miss Crane,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft_

_and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1, but a special summer term has been provided for those few_

_who have been late. Someone will be by later today to explain the situation to your parents and/or_

_guardian._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Fillius Flitwick_

_Fillius Flitwick_

_Deputy Headmaster_

As soon as she finished reading, the house phone rang and she jumped over furniture to get to it after checking the caller ID that popped up on the TV. Seeing it was her beloved cousin, she answered it.

"Yello?"

_"Is a color, not a greeting. Now guess what I just got?"_ Amelie Morgan replied. Meredith just smirked, they always said that to each other.

"Tickets to the next Cinema Bizarre concert?" Cinema Bizarre was one of their favorite bands, they were native from Germany but sang in English.

_"Well...no...but I'm working on it!! But I just got a phony Hogwarts letter in the mail,"_ Meredith's eyes widened, _"it reminded me of when we were eleven we cried when we didn't get our Hogwarts letter. I just thought I'd call and ask if you'd like me to mail it to you so you could put it on your wall?"_

"Well, dear Amelie," Meredith started. "If that's the case, then I must decline as I seem to already have one to pin onto my wall."

_"What?! You got one too?! If that's true...could it really be a trick? I mean...no one knows both of our addresses, and the letters came without stamps. I mean..."_

"I guess we'll just have to figure out when someone comes and explains," Meredith said. "As it says in the letter. This is very weird."

And so the cousins said goodbye and Meredith sat in the rocking chair, waiting for her mother to get home from work.


	2. The Old Friend

**The Old Friend**

And so the waiting commenced. Meredith lounged around the house, waiting for her mom to get home. Clarissa Crane was a very busy woman, she worked all the time - to be able to provide for her daughter. Meredith's biological father died before she had even turned two years old, with her step dad dying a couple of years ago. So now it was only Clarissa, Meredith, and the animals.

Meredith heard the door slam and she bolted out of the bathtub where she had spent the past fifteen minutes just laying in. She hit her foot on the tap and screeched before barrelling towards her mother in the usual way. Clarissa was waiting for her with open arms as Meredith threw herself into them.

"Hey," Clarissa said. "How was your day?"

"Boring," Meredith replied. Her mother laughed and asked what she wanted for dinner.

Meredith didn't mention the letter. She wanted to see if someone would show up, or if it was all just a hoax.

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

Two hours later, and no one had shown up.

Meredith felt slightly upset.

She suspected that her mom knew something was up, since Clarissa kept giving her weird stares from her chair. Meredith kept looking at the door, as if waiting for someone to come in.

Fifteen minutes later, someone did come. And no, they didn't drive up the driveway.

Since the door was wide open, just the screen held out the bugs from the smallish house in the outskirts of McMinnville. They could easily hear the crickets chirping and the next door kids playing.

They could also hear a large '_crack_'. Clarissa bolted out of her seat, the dogs started barking, and a grin broke out on Meredith's face.

_"Yes!"_

"Who is it?" Clarissa asked, her voice tense. Oddly, she was holding a stick.

Wait? A stick?

Meredith gasped.

No, _a wand_!

"It's Kingsley, Clarissa. Kingsley Shacklebolt," Meredith tried not to scream. Clarissa hissed something through clenched teeth, something that Meredith couldn't hear. Whatever it was though, made Kingsley laugh.

"You're still the same after all these years Clary," Meredith saw her mother's face dissolve from a stern glare to a soft smile. "Could you just let me in? We need to discuss some things, including your daughter." Clarissa sighed.

"Answer this question first. Where was my favorite place on Hogwarts grounds?" Clarissa asked. She could see Kingsley, a tall, dark-skinned man with a heavy accent, laugh.

"The Black Lake, of course," Clarissa smiled and opened the door, letting in the man who had Apparated on their doorstep.

The phone rang and Meredith dove to get it, most likely knowing that it was Amelie. She picked it up and answered it.

"Yello?"

_"Is a color not a- whatever! I don't think the letters are a hoax,"_ Amelie said from the other end.

"Yeah...I'll have to go with you there," Meredith replied. She then brought out the letter to show it to her mother. Clarissa's eyes widened when she saw it, but then she sighed with a sad smile.

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

**Sorry it's short. It hasn't got to the really good part yet.**


	3. The Explanation

**The Explanation**

There were awkward silences and then there were Awkward Silences.

This was, without a doubt, an Awkward Silence.

Mr. Shacklebolt (as Meredith didn't want to upset him by just calling him Kingsley) was very out of place in their very Muggle house. He wore deep, scarlet robes compared to their jeans and t-shirts. Meredith's mom was nervously fidgeting in her seat, she kept flipping her wand between her fingers as if she had had years of practice. Of course, small bubbles would come out every few minutes, leaving the pets occupied so they wouldn't bark at Mr. Shacklebolt.

"I'm sorry, Meredith," her mother said. "I shouldn't have hid this from you, especially since you're such a fan of the Harry Potter books. But, I _needed_ to do this. Your dad...didn't die in a car accident. He died for work in the Order of the Pheonix."

"So wait," Meredith said. "Dad was a wizard? I can see that you're a witch, but...."

"Yes, he was," Clarissa said, a nostalgic smile on her face. "He was four years older than Kingsley and me, and in Gryffindor while we were in Ravenclaw. We met at Flourish and Blott's."

"We were still in school when the first war reached it's peak," Mr. Shacklebolt said. "Troy was in his sixth year and we were only in our second. The first war ended-"

"Halloween, 1981," Meredith said. "That's when Harry deflected You-Know-Who's killing curse causing him to turn into something that wasn't quite alive, but not yet dead." Mr. Shacklebolt rose an eyebow. "I do read, ya know." Clarissa grinned.

"Very smart," Mr. Shacklebolt said. "Very Ravenclaw worthy, just like your mum."

"Nah, she's too nice," Clarissa said. "She's been a Hufflepuff since she was born." Meredith smiled. Hufflepuff always was her favorite House.

The talk instantly turned back to being serious.

"We were in bliss for a few happy years," Clarissa continued. "Troy graduated, and four years later we did. Troy was married to someone else, but they got a divorce, but that's where Justin comes from." Meredith smiled at the thought of her older brother. "Like I said, we met at Flourish and Blott's and instantly clicked."

"While I was off training to be an Auror," Mr. Shacklebolt said, "and our other friend Gwenog Jones was off being Captain of the Holyhead Harpies, Clary was working in a bookstore, somewhere she was comfortable."

"I was also working on my Healer degree," Clarissa said. Meredith smiled. No wonder her mom easily healed all of her scrapes and bruises as a child.

"But then came the second war," Mr. Shacklebolt said. "I personally asked Clarissa and Troy to join the Order, they both willingly did. You, and nineteen other young children were raised at Headquarters."

"Including Amelie," Meredith's mom said. "You aren't really cousins, but you were just so close as children we couldn't bare for you to not stay in contact once....we left."

Kingsley stepped in as her mom was looking rather teary eyed, "The night your father, and nineteen other brave souls died, was a terrible night. It was just before the battle at the Ministry of Magic, and it took place in Diagon Alley. Your dad died there, he died a hero." Meredith walked over to her mother and put a comforting arm around her, since she started to sob.

"I just...couldn't bare the thought of living there anymore," Clarissa said once she had calmed down. "Neither could the others, so we came to America and picked different states. We still kept partly in contact, there was always someone to cry to when we needed it. But other than that, we were separated.

"But now," Clarissa said, "now, it's time for _you_ have the same experience I had. I highly doubt you'll refuse a trip to Hogwarts." Meredith grinned.

"I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!!"

Clarissa and Kingsley laughed as Meredith danced around the living room.

* * *

**Short again. Sorry.**


	4. The Departing and Arriving

**It's been awhile, hasn't it? Well...I went through a major storage deletage on my computer, but I didn't delete this because I had a feeling I would pick it up again and continue it - I have. :) I don't know how long it's been and I don't think anybody has read the other thing recently, but here we go! Only two characters from the actual books appear in the chapter, Kingsley and Anthony Goldstein. But there is a lot of magical stuff and Leaky Cauldron-ness, so ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Soo....blaegh...**

* * *

Meredith fought tears as she stood outside the next morning. There was an old hairbrush in Kingsley's hand, which he said was a portkey. Meredith turned back to her mom and grandma to see them both smiling.

Last night, after Meredith's little dance, Kingsley had explained the 'summer term'. It was for her and the other nineteen kids who didn't receive letters when they were eleven because they were unable to be found. They would have two months to learn everything everybody else did in four years.

It also started in two days.

Clarissa had told her to go pack her clothes and necessities for her to leave the next morning with Kingsley to London via International Portkey. Meredith had dug out an old suitcase that she used to use for camp and started throwing her favorite clothes in. Clarissa then came by and started to take out the clothes and fold them so her suitcase wouldn't look like a jumbled mess.

It was then that Gayle Scott, Meredith's grandma and Clarissa's mother came in.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt! How dare you come here!" Gayle shouted. Kingsley winced.

The Minister of Magic _winced_at being confronted by his best friends mother. Meredith's Granna then shocked everyone by holding out her arms.

"Without coming to visit _me_!" Meredith and Clarissa laughed as Kingsley went and hugged her.

Once the laughter had subsided and Kingsley felt thoroughly embarrassed, Gayle turned to Meredith.

"So you're going to Hogwarts?"

That was last night.

"Have fun!" Gayle called. Apparently, she had been a Ravenclaw, just like Meredith's mom.

"We'll be there soon," Clarissa said. "Now that you know, I don't think I could stand for you to be an ocean away. We're gonna move to the old Scott Homestead that we vacated when we moved here. We'll see you at Christmas."

"Bye mom! Bye Granna!" Meredith called. Kingsley told her to touch the hairbrush, so she did. He said something in Latin and she felt a pull at her naval.

Once they landed, she hurried behind a trashcan in the alley that they landed in to throw up.

"Yes, International Portkeys do that the first couple of times," Meredith groaned.

When she finished puking, Kingsley pulled out a pocket watch and sighed.

"I need to get to the Ministry," he said. "When you leave the alley, look to your right and you'll see the Leaky Cauldron. The others should be in there." Meredith nodded and bid goodbye to her mother's old friend. She started down the alley, and heard him Disapparate with a _'crack'_.

Meredith emerged from the alley onto Charring Cross road. Following Kingsley's directions she turned left and saw the Leaky Cauldron. She grinned and pulled her rolling suitcase inside.

A bell over the door twinkled and Meredith could barely take in the inside of the pub before a blur came and attacked her.

"YOU'RE HERE!" Amelie screamed. Meredith laughed and hugged her back, both girls jumping. They hadn't seen each other since they were thirteen, a complete two years ago. Both girls were complete opposites of each other in looks. While Amelie was short and had short blond hair, Meredith was at least six inches taller and with long brown hair. Meredith was also twenty-two days older.

"You're the last one then," said a tall man with light brown hair. Meredith looked at the other students who were joining them. Some looked as young as thirteen while the oldest looked to be sixteen.

"I'm Professor Goldstein," the man said. "Professor of Ancient Runes and Head of Ravenclaw. Now, if you'll follow me, I will take you to Gringott's Wizarding Bank and then you can go get your supplies." He snapped and all the luggage vanished, making one girl give a small shriek. Professor Goldstein chuckled.

"No need for worry," he said. "I just transported your luggage to Hogwarts. We'll go there after you finish shopping. The rest of the details of the summer term will be explained there. Now, follow me!"

"He was a Prefect," Amelie mumbled to Meredith. The taller girl nodded.

"In Harry's year," Meredith added. "He also fought at the Battle for Hogwarts." The two looked at each other and sighed.

"We're such nerds."

The two were quieted when Professor Goldstein raised his wand to tap on a brick wall.

"Three up, two across," Meredith mumbled under her breath. A boy turned back and stared at her with a disbelieving stare. She just rose an eyebrow at him and then turned to watch the wall move so that they could enter.

The bricks of the wall twisted and turned into each other, moving aside slowly revealing the world beyond. They could already hear the hustle and bustle of people. As the late comers looked on in amazement, Professor Goldstein rose his arms.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!"

* * *

**There it is! Hope you enjoyed it and there's more to come!!**

**-The Gray Rook**


	5. Wands

**Yayness! Like I said, I will be continuing this - until something else takes my interest and it's put on the back burner. Thanksgiving break this week so I have a lot of time on my hands.**

* * *

There were so many colors and sounds in Diagon Alley! Bright storefronts, with moving displays. Street vendors selling candy and trinkets. Witches and wizards of all kinds wondering up and down the Alley.

Professor Goldstein chuckled at the teenagers behind him, all in different stages of wonder. He stopped and little Kevin Jones ran into him.

Once the others had stopped around him, he shouted over the bustle of the crowd.

"First! We will go to Gringott's! Your parents gave you keys to their vaults, I'm sure. You will go and retrieve however much money you think you will need. And no, please don't take all of it! If you do not have your key, come to me and I will see about getting you one. Now, let's head on."

Amelie and Meredith clutched hands as to stay together as they pushed through the crowds. Hogwarts had just let out for the summer, so there were a lot of kids running around with and without their parents. Looking for things that they couldn't get during the school year or trying to find a summer job.

After about a minute more of walking, they stopped at a white marble bank. The twenty students and Professor Goldstein walked up the crooked stairs, some people giving weird or frightened looks at the waist high creature with big ears and feet at the door.

Before Meredith entered the bank, she caught sight of a small plague with a poem on it. She recited it as they walked inside.

_"Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware,_

_Of finding more than treasure there."_

The boy who had given Meredith a weird look earlier gave her the same look again. She just shrugged.

"I'm a nerd. I freely admit it," he rolled his eyes and stood in line. The goblin at the front desk sighed and banged his head on his ledger.

* * *

One wild cart-ride later, Meredith and Amelie emerged from the wizarding bank with bags full of gold Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts. They had also picked up two other companions, the only other girls their age - Elizabeth Bouldin and Sarah Vennet.

"So," Meredith started as the quad walked down the wizarding street. "Where're you from? I'm from Tennessee."

"Florida," Amelie said. "The suckiest place on earth. So hot and dry, sure it's okay for the girls who like to be perfectly tanned all year long - but for us loners, it's a sunny hell." Elizabeth and Sarah snorted.

"Well, I'm from Texas," Elizabeth started. "And you can call me Beth. My full name gets annoying, I know."

"I'm from Colorado," Sarah said.

After a few minutes of conversation, they four realized that they had almost nothing in common with each other besides the fact that they were all in the same year. With that, they divided in half once they reached Ollivander's Wands.

Meredith and Amelie entered, they saw that the sun showing through the windows lit up the particles of dust that were flying around the building. Floor to ceiling shelves holding boxes were everywhere, most likely the wands. As if sensing someone had come in, a man stepped out from behind one.

He was about as tall as Amelie with flyaway white hair. He had eerie, moon-like eyes that seemed to be able to read your very soul. He spoke with a voice that was quiet, and yet commanding.

"Ah...yes...I was told that there would be teenagers coming in to get wands today. How do you do?" Ollivander spoke. Neither girl knew what to say. Ollivander whipped out his own wand summoned a tape measurer and it flew to him.

"Now, will Miss Morgan step up?" Both girls seemed confused as they hadn't told the man their names, but Amelie nonetheless stepped forward and held up her right hand. The tape measure assaulted her, measuring from middle finger to shoulder, armpit to knee, around her head. Somethings that seemed wouldn't matter in trying to find a wand.

"I remember every wand I have ever sold," Ollivander said as he browsed his own shelves. He pulled a box off every now and then.

"Good good," Ollivander said. The tape measure dropped to the ground and Meredith jumped. "Try this one Miss Morgan, walnut and unicorn tail hair, eleven and a half inches." Amelie swished it but nothing happened. Ollivander jerked it out of her hand.

"How about willow and dragon heart-string? Springy and ten inches," she didn't even get to wave it before it was taken out of her hands.

"Elm and pheonix feather?" she swished it and sparks sputtered out. "Excellent. Now we have the core. All that's left is the wood." Meredith watched with wide eyes as wand after wand was shoved at Amelie. Finally, she found her match.

"Birch and phoenix feather, rather good combination," Ollivander said as he handed it to her. "Swishy, and ten and half inches. That'll be seven Galleons please." Amelie handed over the money before taking a seat in Meredith's soon emptied spot, placing her wand in her bag.

"Ah yes, Miss Crane," Ollivander said. He snapped and she was assaulted by the measuring device. "I remember when your parents were in here, four years apart, but I still remember as if it were yesterday. Your father's, oak and phoenix feather, was a good wand until the very end. It was a perfect combination, strong, reliable oak and trustworthy and powerful phoenix feather."

Meredith tried not to tear up as her father was mentioned. She always gets torn up when somebody talks about him, especially when they're telling her something that she didn't know.

Ollivander flicked his wrist and the tape measure collapsed on the ground will a small bang. Meredith squeaked while Amelie laughed.

"Here we go," Ollivander said holding out a wand. "Oak and Kelpie hair, thirteen inches." She waved it and the plant beside Amelie caught on fire. She squeaked and put it out with her recently acquired wand while Ollivander took the oak and kelpie from Meredith.

"Try this, Elm and Billywig wing. Light and good for charms," Meredith waved it, and it flew right out of her hand. "Okay, wood is wrong, but it's core is a wing of something." He shoved another one into her hand.

"Doxy wing and willow?" It didn't work.

"Diricrawl feather and maple?" That one didn't work either.

"Rosewood and Abraxan feather? Rather bendy." She waved it and an entire shelf was blown back, almost falling. Ollivander smiled.

"Rosewood then." He reached for a random shelf and pulled another one out. He took it out of it's box with a smile. "One of the first wands I ever made, Rosewood and Fwooper tail feather. It's nice and rigid, but it's a good wand." Meredith waved it and orange sparks shot from it. Amelie cheered.

"That'll be seven Galleons then, Miss Crane," Meredith paid for the wand and the two girls left the shop.

"Honestly, I thought we'd never be out of there," Amelie said as they walked past part of their group entering the wand shop. A few seconds later there was a slight explosion making the windows rattle. The two girls looked at each other, laughed, and then ran to the bookstore.

* * *

**Weeee! Wands!! And Mr. Ollivander, one of the coolest HP characters ever! Another update coming up!!**

**-The Gray Rook**


	6. Diagon Alley

**Last update for the night. I don't know if anyone reads this, but if you do - then good on ya! This is just a goal of mine to get it out of my head and the immense storage compartment that is my brain. So, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Once the two girls had regained their breath from laughing, they started to look around. Amelie turned to Meredith.

"Professor Goldstein said that we're meeting back at the Leaky Cauldron in three hours. What do we need to get?" Meredith thought a moment, putting a finger on her chin.

"Robes, of course. Parchment, ink, and quills - Scribbulus'. Erm...Dragonhide gloves and a winter cloak, but we can get those at Madam Malkin's with the robes. Course books, I want to get some of the previous year ones as well, just so I know that I'm caught up with everybody. A cauldron, phials, telescope, brass scales...I think that's it," Meredith said. Amelie just stared at her. "What?"

"You really are a nerd," Meredith stuck her tongue out at the girl before grabbing her wrist and leading her to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

* * *

"Well...that was extremely uncomfortable," Meredith said once they emerged out of the robe shop. Amelie nodded, rubbing her arm.

"She gets a little too stab-happy, doesn't she?" Meredith nodded and looked around the street, trying to spot any of their group. A couple of boys that she recognized were heading into Quality Quidditch Supplies and Elizabeth and Sarah were going into Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

Amelie grabbed her sleeve and tugged, Meredith turned to face her. "Let's get our books then, shall we? It's just next door." Meredith nodded and the two walked into the old bookshop.

Once inside, Meredith pulled her letter out of her pocket. She opened it to take out the book list, and was surprised to see other books from the other years added on. There was also a note at the bottom of the page.

_In third year, students may choose another class besides the cores. Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination. Just write which class(s) you would like to take in the corner of the parchment and the books will appear on your school list._

Meredith elbowed Amelie and pointed to it, the other girl already pulling out a pen. The blond girl jotted down Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures before handing the pen to Meredith, who put down Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Amelie rose a questioning eyebrow.

"I don't even know if Hagrid is still teaching or not," Meredith said as she watched the list of books expand. She then pointed to Amelie's list, "But I particularly wouldn't like a book that bites back." Amelie nodded and laughed before the two walked into the depths of the bookstore.

Amelie soon disappeared to a corner of the store to look for _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1, 2, 3, 4, _and _5_. While Meredith tried to find the _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_,_ Magical Drafts and Potions_,_ A History of Magic_,and _Magical Theory_. She passed what seemed like an empty table, but a sign that said it was holding _The Invisible Book of Invisibility_and the sign was proved right as she was accidentally shoved into the table and one of the books hit her.

"Sorry! So sorry," Meredith turned to the British accent to see a guy her age with scene-style light brown hair and green eyes. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Perfectly fine," Meredith said, her lips turning into a smile. "At least I didn't crash to the floor."

"Only into invisible books," the guy said. "That had to have hurt." Meredith waved off the apology.

"I'm a klutz, it happens," he smiled at her.

"I'm Adrian. Adrian Drover. I don't think I've seen you at Hogwarts before, have I?" Meredith shook her head.

"No, you haven't. I've been in America. Apparently, the owl that was supposed to deliver my letter when I was eleven couldn't find me...or nineteen others. We were really just introduced into magic yesterday or the day before. We're taking part in a special 'summer term', but according to Professor Goldstein, we'll be Sorted on the first," she explained. Realizing she forgot something, she gasped. "Oh! And I'm Meredith Crane."

Adrian smiled at her.

"Pleased to meet you Meredith," he looked over his shoulder and his eyes suddenly narrowed. "I will see you on the first, now please excuse me as I go kill my little brother. Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!"

Meredith watch him jog past her and noticed how well his bum looked in the pair of jeans that he was wearing. She was jolted out of her discovery when something hard hit her arm.

"Ouch! Jeez, Ame," Meredith complained as she turned to see Amelie holding a thick book that she had just hit her with.

"Sorry. You were absorbed," Amelie replied. The shorter girl grabbed Meredith's hand. "Come on, I found the shelves full of Hogwarts books. They have their own section, surprising, no?" Meredith nodded and followed her friend to the shelves.

After getting all their books, they went to the checkout where Amelie requested the _Monster Book of Monsters_. The shopkeeper groaned before putting on thick, dragonhide gloves and grabbing a large stick before heading over to a cage filled with snarling books.

Once they managed to restrain Amelie's book with three rubber-bands and one of Amelie's shoelaces, they shrunk their texts (thanks to the lovely shrinking charm taught to them by Madam Malkin) and stuck them in their pockets before going outside.

"Stationary shop?" Meredith suggest. Amelie nodded and the two walked next door.

Ten minutes later, they emerged from the shop. Amelie looked at her watch and cursed.

"Drat. We've only got about an hour left. What should we do?" Meredith thought a moment.

"We still need cauldrons and all the equipment," Meredith finally said. "And we need potions supplies. Trunks, too. I want a broom...and a cat, really. Erm..."

"I want an owl," Amelie said. "We can both use it." Meredith nodded.

"So..let's head to the magical instruments shop and get the trunks and such, because my pockets are getting kind of heavy, and then let's go to the cauldron shop, then the apothecary."

"Then Quality Quidditch Supplies," Amelie added. "I want a broom too. Maybe we'll make our House teams?"

"Right, then the Magical Menagerie and Eyelops. I'm forgetting something...." Both girls thought as to what they could be forgetting when a brilliant pink Catherine wheel rolled by them.

"Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes!" They said together. Both girls laughed before quickly heading to the magical instruments shop.

* * *

Forty minutes later, they stood outside Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, pulling along two trunks, a wicker basket containing a Siamese and kneazle crossbreed kitten named Shin (after Meredith's favorite member of the band Cinema Bizarre) and a metal cage containing a beautiful tawny owl lovingly named Siro (after Amelie's favorite member, Kiro, but with an 'S'). Inside their trunks were also identical brooms, Nimbus 2004's. They weren't as good as the most recent Firebolt Deluxe, but they still got the job done.

"Are you ready?" Meredith asked. Amelie nodded. They left their stuff outside the shop along with a bunch of other shopper's things, put locking charms on it to keep it from moving, (thank you _Standard Books of Spells: Grade Four_) and then they walked inside the shop.

It was literally an explosion of colors! Bright neon streaks decorated the walls and ceilings, a block-y staircase led the way up to the second floor, wall to wall joke products.

And standing in the middle of it all, wearing a broad grin, was one George Weasley. The surviving Weasley twin, sans ear.

"We'll meet up in ten minutes," Amelie spoke. At Meredith's nod, she rushed the other side of the store. Meredith wandered off as well.

Shoes that let you walk on walls, Daydream Charms, Reusable Hangmen (Meredith got one of them). She also picked up a bag of canary creams and two sets of cards, one a Muggle set and another a deck of Exploding Snap. Meredith walked up to the checkout, and picked out an _Alice in Wonderland_ inspired chess set.

"Hi," George Weasley said as she got up to the counter. "You buying all this?" Meredith rose an eyebrow.

"No. I'm just walking up here and placing it on your counter for you to stare at it while I get out my money pouch and walk away," George laughed.

"Sarcasm. Nice. That'll be 38 Galleons," Meredith handed over the money. "And...next summer...you get a job working here." Meredith's eyes widened. "That is if you want it."

"Of course," she said. "I'd love to." George beamed and held out his hand. She shook it.

"Come see me next summer, and you'll be an official employee of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Thank you for your purchases, now get because you're holding up my line." Meredith rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag of goods before meeting up with Amelie at the door.

"I got a Skiving Snackbox," Amelie said. "Apparently, he's been able to modify the taste of each end. The one that makes you sick tastes like an orange and the one that makes you better tastes like cherry. Yum."

"I got a job for next summer," Meredith said. Amelie squeaked and slapped her shoulder.

The two put their bags in their trunks outside the shop and hurried up to the Leaky Cauldron as their time was almost up. They walked in to see a smiling Hannah Abbott (as she was the Landlady of the Leaky Cauldron and a certain Herbology Professor's wife) and the majority of their group practicing magic already. Professor Goldstein stood at the counter, a steaming mug held in his hands.

Once prompted by Professor Goldstein after he sent all their stuff to Hogwarts, they all reached for a handful of, what Meredith thought was, Floo powder. He demonstrated how to use it by throwing it in the fireplace and the flames turned green. Some people shrieked when he stepped in.

"Just say your destination clearly. Go exactly where I go now, don't want anyone ending up somewhere else. HOGWARTS GREAT HALL!" He disappeared with a swoosh.

All the students looked at each other, as if daring someone to go before them. Since their stuff was gone, Meredith sighed and stepped forward. She threw the powder in and stepped inside.

"HOGWARTS GREAT HALL!"

* * *

**Weeee! Yayness! They're finally going to Hogwarts! I loved the part about WWW. I also want an Alice in Wonderland chess set. :( Please review and make me a happy person, but if you don't then I understand. I'll just keep updating aimlessly. **

**-The Gray Rook**


End file.
